


Trupie wiersze i stołówkowe spiski

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo po redemption arc, F/M, Rose i Finn jako swaci, częściowo crack, częściowo fluff, częściowo syn Hana i Lei katujący innych gwiezdnowojennym odpowiednikiem polskiej poezji barokowej, sami już są w związku to mogą pomóc innym
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Stary motyw: wszyscy widzą, że dwie jednostki mają się ku sobie, ale nie za bardzo kwapią się, by wyznać sobie uczucia.Inspiracja przyszła z Tumblra.





	Trupie wiersze i stołówkowe spiski

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno, dawno temu, w odległym Tumblrze, ktoś (niestety nie pamiętam url tej osoby) napisał posta z pomysłem fabularnym, że Rose mogłaby być swatką Rey i Kyla. Ten fik to częściowa realizacja tego pomysłu.
> 
> Wiersz, który zainspirował Bena, to gwiezdnowojenny odpowiednik "Do trupa" Jana Andrzeja Morsztyna~
> 
> ...mój pierwszy fik do Gwiezdnych Wojen z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Błędy pewnie są, ale jest już druga w nocy i nie mam siły ich poprawiać.

Sytuacja była w jakimś tam stopniu standardowa. Ot, koleżanka (czytaj: Rey) była zakochana, ale nie chciała tego przed nikim przyznać. Delikatne sugestie Rose, że obiekt jej zainteresowania (czytaj: Ben Solo) ewidentnie odwzajemnia jej uczucia, zbywała lekkim uśmiechem, po czym zmieniała temat. Obiekt ów natomiast, pytany o to samo, zawsze rzucał Tico dość nieprzyjemne spojrzenie... w pierwszej chwili. Potem szybko się reflektował, próbował zmienić wyraz twarzy na milszą i mówił coś o tym, że on wie, że Rose chce dobrze, ale on najpierw musi dojść do ładu ze sobą, a potem dopiero myśleć o związkach. A Rey pewnie i tak go teraz nie lubi.

-Oni są okropni- westchnęła Tico podczas któregoś obiadu. Rey i Bena nie było tego dnia w stołówce ze względu na nadmiar zajęć, więc mogła swobodnie porozmawiać z Finnem i Poem na ich temat.

-Wiecie- mruknął Finn. –Jak oboje boją się o tym mówić, to może jedno z nich napisałoby jakiś list czy wiersz miłosny, a potem poprosiłoby kogoś, by go przekazał. Przynajmniej mieliby to szybko z głowy.

-Z tym że... nie wiem jak Rey, ale jakby młody Solo pisał jakieś wiersze, to byłyby to takie o upadku cywilizacji lub o czymś rozkładającym się przy drodze, a nie o miłości- uśmiechnął się Poe. 

Finn parsknął.

-Ale on w sumie jest trochę jak poeta– ciągnął Dameron. –Ma uduchowioną twarz, unika ludzi, gdy nie są mu potrzebni...

-Ale Ben naprawdę pisze wiersze. W dodatku o miłości- przerwała mu Rose. -Dał mi niedawno jeden do przeczytania, bo chciał wiedzieć, czy nadaje się do pokazywania innym ludziom.

-Napisał wiersz o Rey?- Finn zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Ben Solo jest przewidywalny w byciu nieprzewidywalnym, więc był jedynie lekko zdziwiony. –Więc jednak szykuje się, by...

-To był wiersz ogólnie o miłości, a nie konkretnie o Rey... ale widać, że chyba w końcu chce wyznać jej, co czuje. A dał go do przeczytania mi, bo wstydził się pokazywać matce, a z wami dwoma krępuje się rozmawiać na codzienne tematy– dziewczyna spojrzała znacząco na przyjaciół.

-Cóż, ty i on nigdy nie próbowaliście zabić siebie nawzajem lub zaszkodzić sobie w jakiś inny sposób- odparł Poe. –My dwaj też krępujemy się rozmawiać z nim na codzienne tematy.

-W każdym razie, dał mi do poczytania swój wiersz o miłości. I faktycznie był w takim stylu jak powiedziałeś.

-To znaczy?

-To był wiersz o rozmowie z trupem- wyrzuciła z siebie Rose po chwili milczenia. Przez moment wpatrywała się bez słowa w zszokowane twarze obu mężczyzn, po czym ponownie przemówiła:

-I to z trupem jego dziadka, bo opisuje tam „czarną zbroję mocowładnego, trumną na wieki mu będącą”. I cały czas siebie z nim porównuje, że tamten umarł, bo doznał ciężkich obrażeń, a on jest jak umarły, bo doznał nieszczęśliwej miłości, i że w sumie to na jedno wychodzi... A, jak go spytałam, skąd mu to wszystko przyszło do głowy, to odparł, że jest jakiś stary wiersz o zakochanym porównującym siebie ze zwłokami i on po prostu wykorzystał ten pomysł.

-On... chyba sam stanie się zwłokami, jeśli zaprezentuje taki wiersz kobiecie- wydusił z siebie Poe. Finn nadal milczał.

-No i dlatego myślę o tym, co by zrobić, aby nie zrobił czegoś takiego- westchnęła Rose –Z wierszami mu nie pomogę, bo się nie znam, ale w ogóle nie przychodzi mi do głowy, co mam zrobić. Jak wpłynąć na Rey, też nie wiem.

-Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli na razie ograniczymy się do powstrzymywania ich obojga przed robieniem głupot- odezwał się Finn.

-My?- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

-Nie zamierzam zostawiać ciebie samej z tym problemem, zwłaszcza że znam Rey lepiej od ciebie i chyba wiem, jak ją podejść- chłopak położył jej rękę na ramieniu –A ty możesz zająć się tym poetą za dychę.

-A ja mogę wam użyczyć BB8 do celów szpiegowskich, jeśli chcecie- Poe zerknął na droida, który cały czas krążył między nimi i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie –On chyba też nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Ja niestety nie znam tej dwójki na tyle dobrze, by móc wam pomóc, ale w razie czego będę do waszej dyspozycji.

Nim Rose zdążyła to skomentować, do stołówki wkroczył Ben.


End file.
